trailsfandomcom-20200214-history
Wong
Wong is a bracer who is met in Zeiss. Estelle and Joshua first meet him while he's browsing the shelves of Stain Arms & Guards in search of a new weapon. (and struggling to make up his mind about which model would suit him best) He seems to be familiar with Tita, as he greets her by name when the party talks to him and when he notices the badges pinned to Estelle's and Joshua's chest, he's quick to greet them and welcome them to Zeiss, mentioning he's still fairly new at the Zeiss branch himself. He and his colleague, the senior bracer Gundolf, seem to be the only bracers available at the Zeiss when Estelle and Joshua arrive in town and the day after their arrival, Gundolf gets called to Grancel for a job requested by the army. (very likely a distraction to get him out of the region so the attack on Central Factory runs less risk of getting foiled by experienced bracers) Before leaving, he tells Wong, Estelle and Joshua to do their best in his absence. Eager not to disappoint his senior, Wong quickly gets to work and ends up responding to an escort request from Bruno to accompany him and his haulage vehicle to Wolf Fort on the Calvardian border. Unfortunately, Bruno's vehicle breaks down about half-way through the trip, causing both him and Wong to get stranded in the middle of the Tratt Plains. Upon hearing the news that the vehicle failed to reach Wolf Fort, the Bracer Guild puts in another notice for the vehicle to be tracked down. Reacting to this second notice, Estelle, Joshua and Tita search the plains and stumble upon Wong and Bruno. Just as Bruno finishes explaining the situation, the vehicle is attacked from several sides by a large group of Metal Rabbits. After intercepting one of the monsters before it can lunge at Bruno, Wong fights off the group attacking from behind while Estelle, Joshua and Tita defeat the larger group attacking from the front. After the monsters are all slain, Bruno asks Estelle, Joshua and Tita to retrieve a new engine while Wong stays behind to watch over Bruno and the vehicle. Estelle and the rest manage to procure a new engine orbment and after the vehicle is fixed, Wong and Bruno can continue their trip without further problems. Wong seems to respond to another request immediately after dropping Bruno off at Wolf Fort since he isn't in Zeiss when the Intelligence Division attacks Central Factory, returning only after the commotion has already died down. When Estelle and the others run into him just outside the factory, he asks her what happened, but Agate cuts off the conversation and tells both Estelle and Wong to stop the chit-chat. Wong is a bit depressed as he realizes that an emergency took place in Zeiss while he was away, despite having promised Gundolf to look after things in his absence, but he nevertheless quickly returns to the job trying not to worry too much about what happened. Before Estelle, Joshua, Tita and Agate board the Leibnitz to Leiston Fortress, Wong embarks on a second escort trip to the Calvard border, this time accompanying a client who got a bit paranoid about exploring the region on his own due to terrorists supposedly being on the loose somewhere in the area. After the mission to save the professor is succesfully pulled off, Wong congratulates Estelle and Joshua on a job well done. As his eastern-sounding name already suggests, Wong is originally from Calvard himself, like many people now living in the Zeiss region. Relations Wong seems to have somewhat of a student-mentor relationship with the senior bracer Gundolf Category:NPCs Category:NPCs (Zeiss) Category:NPCs (Wolf Fort) Category:NPCs (Chapter 3 FC) Category:Bracer Guild